hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Howell family
Howell is the surname of a pure-blood wizarding family and is one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. The family doesn't have a mascot. However, their color is dark yellow. Like the Hudsons and the Dunbars, the Howell family are very friendly and loyal. The family has been around for centuries. The Howells grew up in the the southern of England, in the well-known family house named, The Crate. It is known that the family existed usually from a whole group of children. When Howell had a group of 9 children, was no one weird looking. The Howells, were like the Hudsons, not the most rich family in England. The Howells always learned to in order to get more out of life than money. Money wasn't that special for them, no, the family and the people around them were special. Still, the Howells had to keep their name big, because they were pure-bloods. It is known that many Howells were succesfully graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hufflepuff was lucky enough to have the most Howells in it. Like Carole and Hugo, who were put into this house. But when Lise Howell were sorted into Ravenclaw with her children Gabe and Carl Howell, this house can pass the baton. Everything changed when Carole met a muggle, Christopher Hudson and fell in love. At first, Carole couldn't be with the muggle, because they had to bring their name big, the Howells had to be pure-bloods forever. But when Carole showed her love for Christopher, the Howells supported her when she was married him. For the first time, it didn't matter for them to have a name. What matters in life is love, whatever your blood-line is. Christopher is friendly welcomed into the family, knowing about the magic. When Christopher died in 1980, the Howells supported Carole. For centuries now, the Howells, like the Hudson family has close ties to the Dunbar family. Their relationship evolved so much over the years that now they consider each other extended family. The Dunbars are one of the few families who have been inside their house. This can be because Carole shared a very close friendship with Alice Dunbar. Family members Blood Relatives= channing-tatum-diet1.jpg|'Hugo': Family member.Brother of Carole and Lise.|link=Hugo Howell Screenshot_22.jpg|'Carole': Family member. Sister of Lise and Hugo.|link=Carole Howell 4123577-kate-beckinsale-(18).jpg|'Lise': Sister of Carole and Hugo.|link=Lise Howell Dean-geyer-profile.jpg|'Gabe': Family member. Son of Lise and brother of Carl|link=Gabe Howell Finnnhudson.jpg|'Finn': Family member. Son of Christopher and Carole.|link=Finn Hudson MV5BMjIwNTQ1NzU1N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzg0NjY2MDE%40._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|'Brody': Family member. Son of Christopher and Carole.|link=Brody Hudson carlhowelll.jpg|'Carl': Family member. Son of Lise and brother of Gabe.|link=Carl Howell |-| Late Family= 4eef368d951421fb1e34e097be8cb75b.jpg|'Chris': Family member. Son of Finn and Quinn.|link=Chris Hudson Jessica-Alba-Biography-Net-worth-Favorite-Things-Facts.jpg|'Lynn': Family member. Daughter of Finn and Quinn.|link=Lynn Hudson 908f27a3623b5f69481bc22433834569.jpg|'Paul': Family member. Son of Finn and Quinn.|link=Paul Hudson theodorewhittemore.jpg|'Theodore': Family member. Son of Brody and Jackson.|link=Theodore Whittemore 056a0626b067f2e6a155fc92a4fea8eb.jpg|'Hugo': Family member. Son of Brody and Jackson.|link=Hugo Whittemore danielhudson.jpg|'Daniël': Family member. Son of Finn and Quinn.|link=Daniël Hudson 3985c74f33e431161d90a7bcbd2213fe.png|'Rick': Family member. Son of Brody and Jackson.|link=Rick Whittemore |-| Relatives by Marriage= W75_c5d.jpg|'Christopher': † Married Carole. Deceased|link=Chirstopher Hudson Garretdouglas.jpg|'Garrett': Married to Hugo.|link=Garrett Douglas JoshuaDunbar.jpg|'Joshua': Married to Carole|link=Joshua Dunbar 5bbe90688b881556b7ac8d912c3430d9.jpg|'Quinn': Family member. Wife of Finn|link=Quinn Fabray 6a00e54ecca8b98833017c31b2a2a0970b.jpg|'Jackson': Family member. Husband of Brody.|link=Jackson Whittemore |-| Allies= AliceDunbar.jpg|'Alice': Allies. Died somewhere in 1981.|link=Alice Dunbar Cebc59af3c29dffd39cfeac12ea67197.jpg|'Dobby': Allies. House elf. Moved in somewhere between 1981-1991.|link=Dobby Jdvxzmrbxrfcmxrz.jpg|'Jerry': Allies.|link=Jerry Russo theresarusso.jpg|'Theresa': Allies.|link=Theresa Russo Justinrusso.jpg|'Justin': Allies.|link=Justin Russo Selena-gomez-photoshoot-the-new-york-times-2015-_1.jpg|'Alex': Allies.|link=Alex Russo 9990a49e26504221fe536ba1002db022.jpg|'Max': Allies.|link=Max Russo NCtimSL.jpg|'Scott': Allies. Best friend of Brody.|link=Scott McCall AlbusDumbledore-003.jpg|'Dumbledore': Allies.|link=Albus Dumbledore PromoHP1_Minerva_McGonagall_2.jpg|'McGonagall': Allies.|link=Minerva McGonagall Tumblr_n5l91hly0Q1sgjum7o1_1280.png|'Sprout': Allies.|link=Pomona Sprout Vanessa-logan-flaunt-4-768x1024.jpg|'Patrick'|link=Patrick Dunbar Bbfc434dc121e978f7ff33a14ad5fa83.jpg|'Liam'|link=Liam Dunbar Etymology Ho - exclamation of surprise, etc., c. 1300; as an exclamation calling attention or demanding silence, late 14c. Used after the name of a place to which attention is called (as in Westward-Ho) it dates from 1590s, originally a cry of boatmen, etc., announcing departures for a particular destination. Ho-ho-ho expressing laughter is recorded from mid-12c. Well '- "hole dug for water, spring of water," Old English wielle (West Saxon), welle (Anglian) "spring of water, fountain," from wiellan (see well (v.)). "As soon as a spring begins to be utilized as a source of water-supply it is more or less thoroughly transformed into a well" Dictionary. Figurative sense of "source from which anything is drawn" was in Old English. Family Houses 'The Crate is a place. Carole, Hugo and Lise grew up in The Crate. It's a small house, made from wood. The house is very tall, but very close. It's in the the southern of England, near a river called Parrett. The Crate isn't much away from the big city London. Not much is known about this place, but what we know is that Lise still owns this place. She still lives their with her two sons, Gabe and Carl. Trivia * All the Howel siblings got all sons. ** Carole got Finn and Brody, Hugo got Teddy and Lise got Gabe and Carl. * The Howells are one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Category:Hudson family Category:Families Category:Wizard families Category:Howell Family Category:Sacred Twenty-Eight families Category:Pure-blood families